The present invention relates to a new and improved food seasoning apparatus and methods and more particularly, the invention relates to a device for injecting internally of a meat body and the like a liquid, condiments, food additives or compositions or solid seasonings into the body or prior to cooling, or during one or more intervening stages of cooking. The apparatus and device of the invention is particularly adaptable to turkeys, ham, roasts and chickens, and in which it is desirable to inject spices, condiments and other selected food compositions so that the resulting body when ready for consumption is desirably treated with spices, food additives, food processing mixtures and compositions. The invention comprises an embodiment of the apparatus involving exerting direct pressure on an elongated injecting rod that projects or prompts, in a manner of speaking, a desired volume of additives or food composition into the consumable body that is to be seasoned or processed. The projecting rod is withdrawn from the consumable body rearwardly by pulling on a handle at the other end until the free hand of the projecting rod is drawn beyond a container or reservoir that stores the additives or seasonings that are to be projected into the consumable body. At that point, the reservoir fills the hollow tubing and if the material or seasoning in the reservoir does not readily fill the hollow tube, a plunger is depressed from a cover of the reservoir augmenting the disposition of seasoning materials into the hollow tube. The hollow tube is then ready for receiving the projecting rod and thus the consumable body is again ready to receive a specified volume of seasoning material.
The invention thus relates to a flavor injector for consumable bodies and serving to inject additives and seasonings into meat or similiar consumable bodies for purposes of augmenting the taste, cooking, and processing the body for consumption.
Conventionally, seasonings, tenderizers and preservatives and similar additives in granular or powdered form are sprinkled over food, such as meat, turkey and chicken, or fluid substances are used, but the substances do not penetrate the food body sufficiently to produce a desired uniform effect throughout the consumable body. While the consumable body is sometimes pierced with a fork or even pounded, these methods leave much to be desired in the results obtained, and it has been found that spices, seasonings, flavoring compounds and preservative fluids or the like can be injected easily into a consumable body such as meat and this can be accomplished either during cooking or prior to the cooking process.